Octagirl
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "Idiot! I am not inclined to speak with an idiot!" "A foolish man like you can only survive one episode in TV series." "I am the cleverest human in this world." "What? You make me to fight with my own hands? Fighting is what idiots usually do!" "You are not that smart to understand my foresight." Intimacy Visit "Hey! Here is not seafood restaurant!" The Cleverest Creature "(Searching for good restaurant...) What? Paul the Octopus? Have a look..." "An octopus predicts the result of football match..." "Hum... Just a match, not a big stuff~" "Octopus is the cleverest creature in the world~" "Stupid master, you have not passed the exam again~ How do I know? The TV programme has said, I'm a predictor~" Jellyfish Crisis "Ah~ Stupid master! She, she (pointed at Jelly)... What is this jellyfish!" "You... Eight tentacles are not enough for you?" "Don't make excuses, there is no Jelly in the champion chest!" "Purr... Are you dislike me? I...I'll not put my tentacles in your food~" "Hum... Can you negotiate with principle to dismiss this jellyfish? Don't forget to keep the bottle." Octopus's Favorite "Hun... Hungry... Smells great~ What is it?" "Wow~ There is a lobster on the desk... Saliva..." "There is a note there, let me have a look..." "To oct... Before you eat the lobster, ask the question first, what is your favorite? A. Master B. Lobster" "Thinking... Done... Eating!!! Tasty~ (Sure my favorite is that idiot who like eating lobster)" Exposed? "Ah... So boring~ Anything can do?" "Ah? Little pink what did you say?" "Okay, so be it!" "Octagirl covered herself with tentacles..." "I am a little coconut... I am a coconut..." "Shaking... Who is holding me?" "This, this is bed? So warm... Don't go..." "I've talked with little pink to have a pretending match, can't be found by that idiot..." I'm Not Feel Lost "In fact, I have not visited Sisha for a long time~" "Don't know if little shark has grown up..." "Luckily, I have master, it's not so boring..." "Yes, Sisha is my best friend~" "Miss the days go on patrol with her on the beach..." "Seems only me is free, Sisha seems fighting a lot..." "I'm not depressed... How can you know my powerful mind..." New Home? "Idiot~ Idiot~ Didn't you say to move house for me?" "What? Want to demy? Wait..." "Hum.. It is at that time... You took Jelly home... Hum..." "Although you borrowed her from other people... But I've told you to keep the bottle..." "Octopus likes bottle, a bottle is like a new house..." "This is? Wow, this conch is so beautiful... At the suitable size too..." "Hum... Don't think a conch can make me happy... So beautiful..." Swimsuit? Take Off! "Why you always praise me today..." "Idiot, even if you praise me, I still want the lobster tonight..." "Hm... Closer, Give me a surprise? ..." "Ahhhhh!! What are you doing... Don't take off my clothes..." "Ah? Little pink? You help this idiot either!!!!" "What... Just change the wedding dress... You idiot..." "Okay, do remember it, from now on, only I can bully you... Remember..." Special Gift "Idiot, send you! Don't let people other than me bully you~" |htmlSynergies = }} Category:3 Stars Category:Agility Category:Rear Category:Milerra